Chemtrails: US Patent 5003186: Stratospheric Welsbach Seeding For Reduction Of Global Warming
Long have I suspected that the suspicious cloud-spreading activity in the sky commonly called “Chemtrails” has been part of a program and research into methods to reduce the amount of Solar radiation and heat and therefore to reduce Global Warming. Today I discovered US PATENT #5003186. Stratospheric Welsbach Seeding For Reduction Of Global Warming. Patented March 26, 1991. Everything I suspected has been patented. Chemtrails Are "Small Reflecting Particles" In The Upper Atmosphere. Back in march of this year on the above thread I said "My chemtrail theory is this... They are spraying a substance which is meant to reflect sunlight and alter the albedo of Earth." THIS WAS BEFORE I DISCOVERED THIS DOCUMENT TODAY 10/24/2009!!! Most important notes from the Patent PDF: "A method is disclosed for the reducing atmospheric warming due to the greenhouse effect resulting from a greenhouse gases layer. The method comprises the step of seeding the greenhouse gas layer with a quantity of tiny particles of materials characterized by wavelength dependent emissivity or reflectivity… Such materials can include the class of materials known as Welsbach materials. The oxides of metal, e.g., aluminum oxide, are suitable for the purpose. The greenhouse gases layer typically extends between about seven and thirteen kilometers above the earth’s surface. The seeding of the stratosphere occurs within this layer” - Direct quote from Page 6 of the source PDF. “Aluminum Oxide is one metal oxide suitable for the purpose which is relatively inexpensive. It is presently believed that the particle sizes in the ten to one hundred micron range would be suitable for the seeding purposes. Larger particles would tend to settle to the earth more quickly. The greenhouse gases are typically in the earths stratosphere at an altitude of seven to thirteen kilometers (23,000 ft to 42,000 ft). This suggests that the particle seeding should be done at an altitude on the order of 10 kilometers (33,000 ft). The particles may be seeded by dispersal from seeding aircraft; one exemplary technique may be via jet fuel as suggested by prior work regarding the metallic particles. Once the tiny particles have been dispersed into the atmosphere, the particles may remain in suspension for up to one year.” - Direct quote from Page 7 to 8 of the source PDF A bit about the Inventors: David B. Chang of Tustin and I-Fu Shih of Los Alamitos “David B. Chang of Tustin and I-Fu Shih of Los Alamitos, who both work for Hughes Aircraft Co. in Manhattan Beach, received a patent last month for a controversial method to seed a portion of the atmosphere with certain types of dust particles. These particles would screen out radiation from the sun while allowing heat from the earth's surface to pass through. "We think it could conteract completely the amount of heating that would be caused by the greenhouse effect," said Chang, who is director of technology for the training and support systems group of Hughes Aircraft, a subsidiary of General Motors-Hughes Electronics Corp.” I did a little digging and found that Chang and Shih are were still working for Raytheon (the company who bought Hughes Aircraft) as of at least 2005. Raytheon Technology Today 2005 Issue #2 quote from page 26: “DAVID B. CHANG and I-FU SHIH: 6849855B1 Method for marking and identifying objects coated with up-conversion material” IMPORTANT SUPPORTING INFORMATION: Council on Foreign Relations on Planetary Geoengineering: “Add more small reflecting particles in the upper part of the atmosphere” Chemtrail proof! 1990 US Air Force document! on (10/25/09) by AllSeeingI Mod Edit: All Caps – Please Review This Link. on 25 Oct 09 by Gools http://www.abovetopsecret.com/forum/thread513525/pg1